Captain Chain-Tail
'General Information' *'Name:' Chain-Tail *'Nicknames:' Cap'n Chainey, Captain 3-Hooks *'Height:' 5'2" (157 cm) *'Weight:' 170 lbs (77 kg) *'Eyes:' Gray *'Hair:' Black mutton chops and week-old beard *'Species:' Unspecified (possibly reptilian) *'Birthplace:' Currently unknown *'Relations:' Unnamed wife, unnamed female lovers (all deceased), possible but unconfirmed number of children *'Abilities:' :*Superb marksmanship :*High tenacity *'Weapons:' Harpoon, speargun, axe, machete, cutlass *'Affiliation' :*None. He's a freelance pirate *'Rank:' :*Captain *'Age:' 80s (could likely be in the upper 100s) *'First Appearance:' October 3rd, 2015 edition of A-Pac's & Lisa's roleplay. Captain Chain-Tail is one of the antagonists featured in the A-Pac & Lisa Wolflander Roleplay featured online at Immortal Night.com. Appearance The full extent of Captain Chain-Tail's life is not clearly known. However, certain elements are solidy established. He is clearly not entirely human, although his visage suggests he may be a human mutated with the genes of some other species. This is shown by his right leg which is shaped like a dinosaur's (T-Rex or Raptor-class). He carries a prosthetic tail in the form on a medium-length link of thick chains ending in a trident head. This explains his name or nickname of Chain-Tail. Life History Captain Chain-Tail's real name is not yet known. However, he is known as a career sailor, fisherman and pirate. The latter of the 3 job titles was not until many years further into his adult life. Chain-Tail was in fact a relatively average person. Not fully-human during his childhood or youth, he had a normal tail for his unspecified species and had both his legs. He was an islander, born to a grizzled, aggressive father who was a former Naval serviceman from an unnamed mainland. His mother was a gentle homemaker. Chain-Tail has disclosed he had some siblings, although his memories vary as to the number he had. He suggests possibly 2 older siblings. All of them enjoyed sailing, swimming and fishing. Chain-Tail proved to be an exceptional spear-fisherman. Chain-Tail suffered personal tragedy early in his life, between his teens and young manhood. A short-tempered youth, following the psychological pattern of his father, Chain-Tail often could be seen in the center of a bar brawl on the island. He also would compete aggressively in water sports, often also resulting in fights. The first of Chain-Tail's tragedies occured when his father died in a sailing accident. He also lost his mother years after that accident, to old age and a drastic decline in her health. By that time, roughly in his mid-teens, Chain-Tail began to grow more distant from his siblings, the only remaining family he had. He sought life off the island he knew so well and made his new life on the mainland, staying close however, to the coasts. He briefly served as a Naval sailor, as a swabbie before graduating to boatswain. In the naval service, Captain Chain-Tail lost his tail and his left leg while in a sea battle. His account states he had his leg bitten off by a shark-mutant and his tail cut off by a brigand. This effectively ended his service in the Navy, much to Chain-Tail's dismay. It was "all he had" and having that taken from him, made his life utterly bitter and resentful. Having lashed out at his superiors for "casting him aside like surplus chum", he was dishonorably discharged. What little money he had left alotted him leverage to purchase a cottage in a fishing community. He assimulated as best he could in civilian life, now wearing a peg leg and going briefly tail-less. He charmed a young barmaid into settling with him and they married. The romance was brief and heated on many levels. Not only sexually, but domestically heated as Chain-Tail's temper and his bitter demeanor against anything to do with the Navy and just his quality of life thereafter his service began to ware on the marriage. It was later confirmed that Chain-Tail and his wife did at least have a child (possibly 2). At a disintegrating point in the marriage, his wife of 3 years, took their offspring and divorced Chain-Tail. Sometime into his 30s and possibly early 40s, Chain-Tail grew more grizzled, cold and downright mean. He did however establish and retain some friendships out of necessity. His ambitions grew darker as he began taking whatever he pleased. Soon, he and a small band of acquaintences formed their own gang, and with their plundered riches acquired their first ship. Because of Chain-Tail's initiative, the gang grew into a crew and declared Chain-Tail their captain. Now leading his own crew of inhumans, Chain-Tail replaced his missing tail with a length of chains enchanted by dark magic to act as a real tail, ending in vicious trident. He then officially became known as Captain Chain-Tail. As a mercenary and pirate, Chain-Tail led his crew on numerous missions of plunder and occasional bounty hunts. Chain-Tail specializes in hunting and destroying marine life. His most prized hunt was the pursuit of the most recent appearance of a Wolf-Shark. The first of this species was cited in a river leading to the coast of the Eternal Frontier, which was actually A-Pac Wolflander in a transformed state (as a mysterious evolution took place during his riverboat ride with his sister Lisa and his water elemental bond was triggered and gave him a new ability to become the Wolf-Shark). He traded in the captured A-Pac Wolf-Shark in payment from a Devil-Lord named Slay-Tor who wanted Lisa captured. Capturing A-Pac in his wolf-shark form was a bonus that Slay-Tor agreed to pay for if it was possible to catch and tame the new creature. Chain-Tail demanded retribution money for having lost many of his crew in the capture of A-Pac while at sea chasing him. Slay-Tor refused and promptly paid only the promised amount agreed to earlier and sent Chain-Tail on his way. Personality Captain Chain-Tail is described as a crusty, grizzled old sea captain. He's worldly and possesses a knowledge of all elements relating to the sea. His history in the navy also has lent him tactic knowledge and planning, despite having only a small handful of failed and/or disastrous missions to his name. He runs his missions sternly according his design and won't tolerate disobedience. Trivia *Ray Winstone, an acting favorite of the Author was chosen because of his range of acting talent and for his unique-sounding hard, gritty voice to give voice and character to Captain Chain-Tail. Category:Characters Category:Characters by rank Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Characters by species